Core D, the Image Analysis core, is designed to: 1) perform automatic segmentation of structural MRI images gathered during the previous funding cycle with a new set of programs developed during the current funding cycle, 2) to outline regions of interest (RO1s), utilizing software compatible with the new programs, to obtain estimated volumes of each area, and 3) to analyze structural MRI data collected during the present funding cycle with the same procedures described in #1 and #2 above. The goal of this effort is: 1) To identify regions of interest, implicated by previous studies, that can be used by the SPECT project (Project 2) to obtain blood flow measurements within defined areas. 2) to utilize the volumetric data derived from these regions of interest to determine their ability to predict, either independently, or in conjunction with data from other projects, which "questionable" patients will progress over time.